wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Underwater Academy
Made by dragonfly856 Chapter 1 A dragonet huddled under the covers in a small, closterphobic room, cluttered by various nicnacks throughout. Light died blue by the ocean filtered through the small window that didn't show much of anything. There were many books that laid messily open on the desk. Most had dog eared pages and many doodles, but others had whole pages ripped out that laid upon the floor. A plant wilted in the corner, half covered with gray muck. An alarm filled the room with shrill beeping. The dragon slowly cracked open a sleepy eye before rolling over. Claws leisurely swiped though the air searching for the alarm causing them such a headache. They eventually found it under behind a pile of junk. The reading quickly slammed the top, and joyfully exhaled at the quiet peace that soon filled the room. ----------------- I was off to school again. I sighed out loud. I did not want to go to school. It could sometimes be boring, right now I was riding on the bus, it was a very weird bus. It had circular windows and the seats were covered with barnacles. Instead of being a normal yellow it was a aquatic blue. But the weirdest thing of all was that instead of having wheels it had two fins on the side, then again what were you expecting of the Underwater Academy. The bus came to a screeching halt in front of the school. “All off” Mr. Joe, the bus driver, said loudly. He is a dark blue Seawing with a green eyes and a green-blue under belly. Any way we all got off the bus and headed into school. The school Building was enormous! With a light blue exterior and a colorful interior the building was perfect for school. Once we were inside we went to the gym to get our schedules. When I looked at my list I frowned for I had all my least favorite subjects except for math. That’s right no science no art no history only Math, Social Studies, Language Arts, Gym, and lunch. I was so frustrated I wanted to scream. But instead I swam off to Language Arts, my first subject. Language Arts,and Gym, were very boring. All we did was review stuff we learned last year. Well in gym we did run around but we do that every day! I got so bored I started doodling in my book. As I said very boring, but I “learned” something in Social Studies, but by learned I mean they just have not said it before. Ugh, teachers. “Water is necessary for life” Mr. Salmon had said. He’s a nice teacher and all but any seawing even if their one year old knows that. Suddenly out of nowhere the bell rang. "That's enough" Mr. Salmon yelled over all the students "Go to math now." Yes, Math finally. I thought to myself as I swam out of the classroom. I was swimming so fast that the world was just a blur of colors. Suddenly I bumped into someone. I landed on the ground face down, wings flared. "oww" I moaned."That really hurt." "Sorry" a little turquoise dragon said said. I took a closer look at the dragon and saw that she had blue eyes and a light pink underbelly. Also she had perils draped around her neck and swirls on her wings. Oh no! I bumped into the princess. I didn't know she would be here. Nobody told me. But then again nobody tells me anything. I thought. Suddenly around the corner came five of the royal guards. "Hold it!" one of them shouted. The princess suddenly grasped my arm pulled me up and said "We better get moving" Then She started to swim full speed away from the guards with me reluctantly tagging along behind her. Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)